fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamal Kamara
Appearance ngbbs51c52c8561476.jpg|Young Jamal huey_free.jpg|Present Jamal |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Jamal Kamara first notable trait is the scowl he constantly has. Even when he is having a good time, he looks mad much to the dismay of others. Jamal is a dark hazelnut-colored teen of average height teen with a well-developed, muscular body. He has a scar running down his back in between his shoulder blades to his lower torso. He also has various scars all around his body. It has also been stated that he closely resembles his father. Jamal's attire consists of skinny jeans and basketball shoes. If wearing a shirt, Jamal either wears a opened button-up or v-neck shirt. Despite not wearing clothes, Jamal always has a sweatshirt on hand or around his waist. Jamal's guild mark resides just above is waist on his right side. Personality As a child, Jamal was a carefree and reckless. He was also very quick to anger and impulsive, rarely thinking before he spoke. He was very stubborn and hated being told what to do causing him to break several rules. Also being very passionate in everything he does. At this time, he develops a habit of not wearing clothes. After the loss of his village, Jamal becomes quite depressed and reserved. After months of staying with Fairy Tail, he begins to open more and returns to his carefree nature. Growing up, Jamal becomes a confident and brave young man. He still retains some his same personality traits when young, such as his reckless and impulsive personality. Though, he does become a bit more of a critical thinker in dire situations. Despite that, he is a jokester and nonchalantly about what goes on around him. He has a short attention span favoring to march to the best of his own drum and often choses fun over doing his work seriously. He is loud and a bit of an attention-seeker. A way he seeks attention is fighting, never backing down from a good brawl or argument even when the odds are stacked against him. He sees this as a way to prove himself also leading into a determination that knows no bounds. Jamal constantly trains to become stronger and is completely dedicated to his goals. He puts 101% in everything he does, even when these goals have severe repercussions. Jamal is quite optimistic and and has an upbeat temperament often smiling and laughing even in the worst of situations. His cheerful demeanor is sometimes used as support for others when down. Jamal is sometimes conscious of this and keeps most of his problems to himself and is reluctant to share his problems with others. This is a factor in how extremely strongwilled Jamal is. Showing he can be a quick thinker and quite cunning when he needs to be. Although he loves parties and often times end up being the life of the party, Jamal has social anxiety. This completely contrasting to Jamal's attention seeking habits. He has a hard time talking to people and continuing a conversation even when he initiates it. He also moderately has obsessive compulsive disorder. This the main reason he became ambedixious. He is a bit of a perfectionist and tends to repeat tasks with both hands to create a "balance". Jamal has also become more protective towards his comrades. The risk of his comrades safety is the only reason he has loss his temper. When they are in danger, he immediately tries to defend them, willing to even sacrifice himself to protect them. This tends to result in him charging headfirst into dangerous situations. Despite constantly fighting and arguing with his guild mates, Jamal is careful not to upset them even more when they're down or angry for no reason. Jamal is known for having a forgiving heart to the point of helping betrayed enemies or picking defeated opponents back up. The only grudge Jamal holds is towards the demon, Celsius. When angered, he will perform rash actions and make rash decisions based on his own interests. It is also to be noted, that he is fearless never refusing a fight even when the odds are stacked against him. He plows through adversities though others believe this to be stupidity. In addition to that, Jamal has an unmatched love for food. He is constantly thinking, dreaming, and even frequently drooling at the sound of food. He even knows each and every food chain in Fiore and the menus by heart. History Jamal's life started in a village far North called Arkyn being the son of the strongest Ice-Make Mages there, Neve and Noel. Aspired to surpass his parents, Jamal would always train in a cave located near his village on a mountain. This is where he came up with all sorts of training regiments from stripping down and sitting in ice water for hours to throwing himself off the mountain in order to create more unique ways of saving himself. Due to continuous concussions, his parents stopped him from going up the mountain, but that didn't stop him from training. He would follow his parents on their weekly, training sessions and pick up their dexterity. In addition to this, Jamal would challenge each and every child in the village until he beat all of them. After that he moved on to the adults, failing after the first one. Despite that, his home was a friendly, loving, and welcoming village accepting new residents almost everyday. It just so happened that they welcomed a strange, sickly man into the village. Regardless of his appearance, this man came to challenge a strong ice village he had heard of. Day by day, this man would challenge a new person only to say he beat them and that person's whereabouts would remain unknown. Anyone who asked would be found missing the next day. Finally when it came down to Jamal's parents, they didn't take "no" for an answer. Demanding the man to show them where the rest of the villagers are, Jamal's parents followed the man into Jamal's former training cave. Following closely behind, Jamal gaped at the villagers, all frozen within the cave. Jamal's parents deciding to unfreeze all the villagers, but they could not. All they could do was watch as they slowly became frozen themselves. In a desperate attempt to save them, Jamal ran towards his parents until the mysterious man stood before him. Looking at his parents with tears in his eyes "Run", was the last thing he heard from them before doing so. Creating a sword out of ice, the man swung at Jamal. Jamal was slice down the back and fell off the mountain blacking out in the process. When Jamal came to he woke up in the Fairy Tail infirmary with Makarov Dreyar beside him. Questioning his whereabouts, Gildarts Clive explained how he found him laying on the ground about to bleed out from his back injury. Jumping from the bed, Jamal tried and failed to rush back out the doors and return to his village. Tears filling his eyes, Jamal desperately asks Makarov and Gildarts to take him back to his village. GIldarts only stood confused about what village Jamal was referring to. From that day forward, Jamal vowed to return to his village of Arkyn and take back what he lost. Equipment Demon Repulser: At first, this resembles a standard katana. It has a brown checkered hilt and gold guard with a glowing blue blade. A sword created from the coldest ice found deep in the Earth at the furthest point of the North Pole. The ice used to make this sword can never melt and it is as hard as diamonds. Once chosen, the sword will remain with the user until their death. This sword being made of ice is only able to be used with ice magic or ice-make magic. is able to change sword form based on whatever Jamal wants it to be. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jamal is extremely proficient as an unarmed fighter. Without the use of magic, Jamal is very quick on his feet and delivers powerful blows with any available part of his body whether it be his fists, feet, or even head. He also shows great coordination and agility in his attacks. Jamal's reflexes are almost instantaneous being able to blocks and counterattacks opponents in the blink of an eye. He tries to land this hits in fast succession for maximum impact. With power, Jamal often time take his opponents down. Jamal mainly focuses on speed as he does not want to get hit by his opponent. He often resorts to unarmed combat before even using magic. With the added power of his magic, Jamal freezes or even enclose his fists in ice to add some extra kick in his attacks. When using ice, Jamal always tries to think one-step ahead coming up with different ways to handle the situation before him. He tries to stay unpredictable to surprise and confuse his enemies. Master Weapon Specialist: With the use of Ice-Make, Jamal is able to create an weapon he can think of. Jamal's swordsmanship is very hard to match as the swords he creates and his fighting style are unique to him. In addition to swordsmanship, Jamal is a keen marksman being able to hit targets from miles away with any gun. It doesn't stop there as Jamal uses war hammers, battleaxes, javelins, and much more. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Jamal strength is one of the things he is most confident in being that it surpasses that of a normal mages. He is able to pin down and incapacitate opponents with minor difficulties. He is also able to completely destroy buildings with and single punch and even carry them. The swing from a single punch can part waters and penetrate deep into the Earth. His strength doesn't stop short with his arms, but his legs allow him to jump to heights that planes fly at. Immense Speed: One thing Jamal is notable for is his speed. Jamal at best is able to reach Mach 5 speed and move at speeds that match that of someone who uses speed magic. Jamal is able clear distances in just over the blink of an eye. While running, Jamal uses his ice to cool him down, but if he runs for to long he will overheat. At these speeds, Jamal is able to take out several opponents at the same time and even run on water. He can attack quickly, strike without warning, and deliver hits in fast succession. * Enhanced Reflexes: Jamal posses fast reflexes to the point that he dodge an attack with no wasted effort and immediately counterattack. Most of his counterattacks happen by instinct. Immense Durability: Jamal has shown to have a tremendous amount of durability. Though trying to avoid getting hit, Jamal does get hit, but is able to brush it off like it was almost nothing. He can take several hits left and right, but keep pushing on especially when its for his loved ones. Even though he overheats from running too fast for too long, Jamal can push this limit and lasts much longer. He has fallen from heights that would break bones, but left almost unscathed. This is probably because of the continuous training he started as a child. Though resilient, if a wound is to severe, Jamal will cover it up with ice mainly to stop bleeding. When in danger, he will also cover his body with ice plates to protect himself. As an Ice-make wielder, Jamal is very resilient to cold and other ice/snow-based attacks. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Jamal is known to have a level of magical power completely off the scale. Due to his immense power, snowflakes are almost always floating around him. To restore some magical power, Jamal is usually seen drinking a cold beverage or eating ice. * Magical Aura '''(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): As an ice mage, Jamal's magical aura is extremely cold. Releasing his magical aura causes surrounding areas to freeze. When using Devil Slayer Magic, Jamal causes hail and snowflakes to fall quite heavy over his surrounding area. In addition to this, Jamal's aura becomes drastically colder to the point that if he doesn't control it, he will end up freezing himself. Controlling it however allows him to almost completely freeze others' magical aura. '''Acicular'' Eyes': This eye's basic ability to slow down the surroundings of Jamal. Through moving normal, upon activating everything around Jamal (to him) moves at a much slower pace. Long training and mastering of this eye allows Jamal to freeze time and space. When used, space and time are frozen and only he can move for short period of time. This ability is very taxing and can only be used once a day. Over usage can lead to severe irritation and redness in the eye. '''Ice-Make' (氷の-造形, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create and shape objects out of ice at will. For Jamal this would be the use of Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape ice into any inanimate object or weapon. Ice-Make is an extremely versatile form of Magic as it is useful in battle for both offensive and defensive purposes and outside of battle. In addition to this, Jamal has a resistance to cold and is able to take damage from ice/snow-based effects of magic, whether it be minimal to no injury at all. Subspecies Abilities *'Flash Freeze '(冷凍 保存, Reitouhozon): This ability allows any Ice user to completely freeze anything they come into contact with. Jamal can flash freeze extremely large objects at a distance with a simple hand gesture. *'Static Ice-Make '(具鍛 氷の-造形): This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. *'Dynamic Ice-Make '(氷の-造形): This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. In Jamal's case, he uses human body parts in many instances compared to animals. *'Ice-Make Unlimited '(天相従臨・氷の造形魔法, Aisu Meiku Anrimiteddo): This final type of Ice-Make has unlimited capabilities resulting in an unlimited amount of possibilities, as the name entails. Static Spells * Ice-Make Shield: Jamal creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. * Ice-Make Orb: A hollow ball of ice is created that can capture both magic and objects. Projectiles *'Ice-Make: Ice Pack': A small bag of ice Jamal creates that can be thrown. *'Ice-Make: Shuriken': Shurikens are shot from Jamal's hands he often uses this as a distraction weapon or setup to future attacks. *'Ice-Mak'e: Fuma Shuriken: *'Ice-Make: Grenade': Jamal creates a standard grenade that is thrown. When it explodes, it shoots ice in every direction within 15 meters. **'Ice-Make: Smokescreen': Upon detonation, this grenade shoots frost in the surrounding area. **'Ice-Make: Flash Bang': Similar to Ice-Make: Smokescreen 'except this attack freezes the target. **'Ice-Make: Molotov: This grenade unlike its fire counterpart spreads ice upon breaking. Hand-to-Hand *'Ice-Make: Knife': Jamal creates a standard blade with handle resembling a kitchen knife. **'Ice-Make: Switchblade': Jamal uses a blade that folds into its handle for quick attacks. **'Ice-Make: Spearpoint': Jamal uses a double-edged knife for lunge attacks. **'Ice-Make: Combat Knife': Jamal uses this knife the most allowing him to be more versatile in different environment from climbing to hunting. His knives included Bayonets, Seals, Bowies, and Karambits. *''' Ice-Make: Katar': Jamal either holds the push dagger by its hand grip or extends it from his arms. Jamal is able *'Ice-Make: Gauntlet': To increase his punching power, Jamal encases his hands with ice gauntlets. ''Medieval * Ice-Make: Bolas: A weapon that wraps around the targets limbs. If the target is larger than normal, Jamal turns the bolas into a ball and chain upon contact. * ' Ice-Make: Shield '(盾, 'Shīrudo): Jamal creates a large shield made of ice in front of him. *''' Ice-Make: Halberd': Jamal creates a staff with a spear tip and axe head on either side as needed. *'Ice-Make: Spear': A long shaft that Jamal is able to extend with a pointed tip able to be enlarged. ** '''Ice-Make: 2 Point Spear': Jamal will also make the shaft double pointed with 2 spear tips. ** Ice-Make: Everlasting Icicle Crash: Jamal's strongest spear attack. Jamal creates a standard spear, but this one is much larger and heavier. Jamal throws the spear destroying everything in its path and completely freezing anything it hits. *'Ice-Make: Claymore': A two-handed double-edged sword used for both stronger and defensive attacks. * Ice-Make: War Hammer: Jamal creates a war hammer that can vary in length and size based on his situation. Ninja *'Ice-Make: Nunchucks': He usually creates a three-section nunchuck can be extended and used to grab far away objects. *'Ice-Make: Katana': Jamal creates a katana made of ice that is very durable and sharp. The katana is able to cut through anything as strong as metal. Other Melee '' *'Ice-Make: Clone': Jamal creates an identical ice copy of himself. It is revealed as ice upon closer inspection or attacking it. The clone can be used a disctraction or substitue for an incoming enemy attack. Creating too many, will cause the most recent ones to look less and less like Jamal. *'Ice-Make: Scythe': A scythe made of ice is swung aroung getting larger as it swings. *'Ice-Make: Drill': To dig through a surface, Jamal creates drills on his hands or feet. *Ice-Make: Bat: A baseball bat is created that sends whatever it hits flying. ''Long Range *'Ice-Make: Trap': Jamal releases an array traps in an area that can trap, freeze, or even locate targets. These traps include bear traps, mines, mouse traps, and pits. To locate a target, Jamal also uses what he calls "GPS Trap". Stepping on it, Jamal traces the location of that ice. *'Ice-Make: Missile': A missile is created an shot at the target with great speed. A trail of ice is left in its wake. *'Ice-Make: Rocket': Jamal creates a rocket that can be flown horizontally or vertically with him riding on the outside of it. Jamal usually uses this for air battles or to travel longer distances than normal. *'Ice-Make: Gun': Either a revolver or standard pistol is created that can be fired. Upon firing, the bullets can be controlled. This is Jamal's most used long range weapon. This being because the bullets fired taking up minisule amounts of magic. **''' Ice-Make: Desert Eagles': Twin desert eagles Jamal uses most out of his other guns due to them being easy for him to wield as long range and melee. **'Ice-Make: Shotgun': An ice shoutgun is created that shoots multiple chunks of ice at a time. **'Ice-Make: Mini': Jamal fires an immense amount of bullets from a minigun that can be held or set down. **'Ice-Make: Sniper': A powerful long range attack Jamal takes from atop a vantage point. ''Large Scale *'Ice-Make: Dome': A dome is created over the surrounding area freezing everything in it. Like a snowglobe, ice rains everywhere inside in every direction. This attack uses a great deal of magic power the greater the size. *''' Ice-Make: Ice Cap': Freezing the ground below him, Jamal seperates the frozen earth dropping his target in the earth. The final blow happens when Jamal clasp his hands together in a fist bringing the frozen earth back together and crushing the target in betwween. This attack also uses an abundance of magic power and is ineffective to to users that can fly. ''Dynamic Spells Human * Ice-Make: Hand: Jamal creates a hand that is able to sneak around a retrieve objects. It also is used to cause mishap for both his opponents and guildmates. ** Ice-Make: 1 Poke: Creating a single finger, Jamal can poke, push people, or hold something down with this spell. It is used as more of an annoyance than an attack. ** Ice-Make: 2 Peace: Two fingers of ice are created that can either catch an object or to flick someone or something away. ** Ice-Make: 3 Win: Holding up the number three, Jamal creates a hand holding up the number three crawls toward the target and traps the target. ** Ice-Make: 4 Floor: Four fingers are created lating on the ground. They begin to tap one by one starting with the index finger rolling to the pink. This attack is used to shake the surrounding area. ** Ice-Make: High 5: Jamal swinging his arm in the air as if to give a standard high five creates a giant hand. This hand slaps anything in its general direction depending on Jamal's intended size. He is able to grow up to five extra hands from the wrist of the original ice hand, but takes a great deal of concentration. * Ice-Make: Skull: The bottom jaw of a skull is created surrounding an opponent. The rest of the skull forms with the jaw open. It then clasp down upon the opponent crushing them. Animal * Ice-Make: Hawk: Jamal creates a hawk big enough for him to ride on that can also fly. * 'Ice-Make: Ice Ring '(氷輪丸, Hyōrinmaru): A gigantic ice dragon is created that shoots toward a target freezing them in a pillar of ice. Unlimited *'''Ice-Make Unlimited: War Zone: Placing his hands on the floor, Jamal first creates a bomb shelter around himself. From the bomb shelter, '''Ice-Make: Grenade, Knife, Spear, Trap, '''and '''Missle' are fired that blasts in every direction around him. The type of grenades, spears, and knives are randomized as they attack multiple targets. The grendes and missles blow up as normal on contact. Everything touched freezes. * Ice-Make Unlimited: Meteor Impact: Jamal raises his hands to the sky creating a massive ball of ice in space. Jamal then begins to make it orbit the Earth gaining speed. When fast enough, Jamal brings the ice toward the Earth crashing into a traget. If in space long enough, the ice will break up into smaller pieces, but Jamal still brings it towards the Earth to hit multiple targets and/or a wider target. The drawback of this spell is the amount of time and magic it takes to use. Also, the longer the ice is in space the harder it is to control and easier it is to break apart. Upon bringing the ice to Earth, Jamal completely loses control of the ice. This makes it much harder to pinpoint a location. Ice Devil Slayer Magic: This is a form of Devil Slayer Magic that allows Jamal to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Similar to every other type of Slayer, Jamal is able to consume external sources of ice to replenish his strength and enhance his power. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. As a Devil Slayer, he has an immunity to ice and is able to resist the effects of Curse. Being a very fickle Magic learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapidly cause his body to be covered with black markings. Jamal is also able use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. Basic Spells *'Ice Devil's Rage '(氷魔の激昂, Hyōma no Gekikō) : The most basic spell of an Ice Devil Slayer. This spell is the equivalant of Dragon Slayer's Roar and a God Slayer's Bellow. Gathering a large amount of ice in his mouth, Jamal releases a purple blizzard of cold air and ice in a direction. A great deal of damage is done to the target, whether it be a person or the environment. *'Ice Devil's Banishing Kill '(Hyōma no Banishingu Kiru):' '''Surrounding his hand in ice similar to gautlets, Jamal punches the target. The target is sent flying back as a stream of ice is left. *'Ice Devil's Snatch''' (Hyōma no Gōdatsu (Sunacchi)): Jamal extends a hand and arm of ice from his own to grab and throw a target. It is also used to smash a target into the floor. This spell can also be used with Ice Devil's Banishing Kill 'with Jamal grabbing a target toward him then punching them. *'Ice Devil's Slam: Jamal jumps into the air and perfoms a frontflip. He then surrounds the leg in ice as his foot comes crashing down. **'Ice Devil's Grand Slam': Similar to Ice Devil's Slam 'except, he first surrounds his legs in a massive pair of super boots that allows him to jump much higher into the air. Upon falling, a significantly a far greater and destructive impact is created. ''Intermidiate Spells * '''Ice-True Kamui (氷裂神衣, Hyōzetsu Kamui): This spell is very powerful that covers the Jamal's body in an armour of ice. This armour freezes anything including other types of ice and those immune to the effects of ice and cold. Ice-Make is able to enhance the armour. This armour is susceptible to molding powers of Ice-Make and can not freeze ice of the exact same property. These factor will allow the armour to become more liable to shatter. This spell can be combined with Absolute Zero Mode with the user actually turning the body into the armour to make a far more advanced spell than the original. * Ice Devil's Rampage: Jamal places a hand on the floor and blasts ice out in all horizontal directions. The ice sweeps under targets and curves back into toward Jamal. The ice carries the user like a crashing wave into the ground. * Ice Devil's Torment: Punching the ground, a massive spike is shot from the ground with other spikes protruding from that initial spike. Advanced Spells *'Ice Devil's Cocytus': Jamal creates a massive dragon high in the air. The dragon hurls to the earth and crashes creating an explosion of ice. The ice sweeps over a large area of land like a wave. The surrounding area begins to freeze over including the animals of that area. The climate of that area no matter what becomes winter for a few days. In that affected area, a subtle wailing is heard. *'Ice Devil's Barrage':Jamal creates several rectangular blocks of ice that extends toward a target. It smashes into the target and can whip around like a snake and be set up for future attacks. *'Ice Devil's Armoured Teeth Dragon': From the ground, a dragon of ice is created to attack a target. The dragon crushes the target in its teeth then flys them high into the air beyond the clouds. It then crashes back into the ground with a cry of ice. = Mode = Absolute Zero Mode (絶対零度, Zettai Reidō): Referred to as Zero Mode, Absolute Zero is the coldest any ice-based mage can reach. This is temperature at which a thermodynamic system has the lowest energy. The temperature being at -273.15°C/-459.67°F is able to instantly freeze anything it comes into the vicinity of. Under absolute zero, a silence occurs bringing everything to a halt. Activating this magic, massively increases the properties of the user's ice making it much colder. A strong drive and urge allows an Ice Devil Slayer '''unlock this final step in ice magic. In addition to this, it achieved through understanding the very "essence of ice" itself. This causing Jamal to take on an ice form. The mode can be activated with and without the use of '''Ice Devil Slayer Magic, but is lower in temperature with the latter. This mode does have it's drawbacks as well. If used for to long, the user may develop a very severe cold. This cold is far deadlier than a regular cold as users of ice magic are originally unable to catch colds. Severe frostbite and hypothermia may also occur greatly hindering the user with excruciating pain. Final side effect is completely freezing the user where they stand. This freezing temporarily "kills" the user putting them in a state of cryostasis. The molecules in the user's body prevent any material or substance attempting to affect them from doing so as it is unable to enter the body. However, the nerves of the user are still at work meaning an optical attack will affect them. Upon being frozen, the user is inactive for an extended period of time depending on how long and extreme they used this mode. The defrosting process is gradual to allow the body's homeostasis to begin. Speeding the process up, such as placing the frozen mage in too hot of a temperature too fast, will cause parts of the body to crack and then shatter completely. Spells * Zero Sign '(''Zekkehai, Zero Sain): Jamak freezes everything within a certain distance of their target. He is able to do as they please in that area for as long as it is frozen. The frozen area is able to remain so for no more than 8 seconds. * '''Sub-Zero : Resting his hands on the ground, the Jamal expels magic from his body in a burst of ice. This bursts of ice expands in a sphere around Jamal, freezing and pushing everything it hits back. * FZero: Gathering ice in his hand, Jamal punches the user upon contact, the ice explodes into the shape of a falcon. Trivia *According to Jamal: **His special skill is eating without swallowing **His hobby is cooking **His daily routine is training **His weakness is forgiveness **His dream is to return Arkyn and defeat Celcius **His greatest regret is having been unable to save his village **His greatest shame is spine scar **The thing he wants to do the most is spend more time with his parents **His favorite smell is watermelon and vanilla **His favorite food is everything **The person he respect the most is Neve and Noel as well as Gildarts **The person he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is Gildarts *Jamal is ambidextrous *'Ice-Make: Desert Eagles '''is based on Death the Kid 's Twin Guns from Soul Eater . *'''Ice-Make: ''Ice Ring '''is based on Tōshirō Hitsugaya 's Zanpakuto from Bleach. *Jamal's stats are: Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayers Category:Ice Magic User Category:Ice-Make User Category:Male Category:Males